


能把你拎上100层的长发公主肱二头肌有你头那么大

by KYotodo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rapunzel Fusion, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, M/M, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, kind of
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 托尼·斯塔克遇到了自己的长发公主。





	1. Chapter 1

　　在荒郊野岭遇到废旧的高塔时，掏出软绳和岩石锥冲上去这种行为，有的人管它叫作死，有的人管它叫手贱，而托尼管它叫保持冒险精神、探索未知事物、托尼·斯塔克的本职工作。

　　那塔有三四十层楼高，旧式的砖块间有许多适合攀爬的缝隙。托尼规划着攀爬路径，期待地搓了搓手。贾维斯从手表里发出抗议：“先生，马克42已准备好投入使用。”

　　“嘘，J，”托尼做好了热身，“这么点高度还用不着战甲。”

　　贾维斯并未回复，但马克四十二维持着半秒的距离盯着他一路爬上去。塔顶有一扇小小的窗，托尼抓住突起的窗台翻上去，得意洋洋地向贾维斯炫耀：“看到没，J？你爸爸我身手矫健——啊！”

　　他被人抓着脖子掼到墙上，尾椎处疼痛骤然爆裂，他的视野立刻翻出黑点。托尼眨了眨眼睛，望进一片沸腾的蓝。还未等他想出什么体面的开场白，熟悉的炮火击中袭击者，他向侧面飞出去，未及时松开的手带得托尼往旁边跌落，一屁股坐在地上。

　　“我的尾椎真的要断了，J，”托尼擦掉生理性泪水，扶着腰站起来。马克42忠心耿耿地以掌心炮瞄准袭击者，背部张开。托尼站了进去，听见贾维斯在头盔中说：“我并不意外，先生。”

　　托尼正想好好教训这个目无尊长的AI，战甲发出尖锐的警报声提示可能的攻击。托尼条件反射地闪身，撞在桌上，躲开了袭击者雷霆般的一击。他这才看清袭击者的全貌：一个金色长发的大块头，五官愤怒地扭曲成一声怒吼，手中挥舞着……锤子？那是把锤子吗？

　　托尼再次躲避，同时开炮轰击朝他飞来的那把锤子。大块头的攻击再次落空，他低吼一声，咆哮着“你这恶人！”向托尼扑过来。托尼意识到这其中的误会，大叫道：“停下！我不是什么恶人！我没有恶意！”

　　他张开双臂，落在地面。他赌对了，大块头停在他面前，狐疑地皱起眉头。

　　“你闯入我的居所，还用这魔法的盔甲袭击我，即使我将你处死也无人可以质疑。”

　　“我不知道这是你的居所，好吧？”托尼头疼地说道，“再说，是你先袭击的我——好，不提这个，请放下锤子。我要从战甲里出来，好吗？我们好好聊一聊；真的没有打架的必要。”

　　“你不能提供一场好的打斗，”大块头看起来似乎是许可了，“我，奥丁之子，阿斯加德未来之王，索尔，接受你的投降。”

　　托尼嘴角一抽，安慰着自己“就当关爱精神病人”从战甲中走出来。马克42调整了一下，让掌心炮对着大块头。

　　“放下你的武器，”大块头立刻斥责道。托尼竖起手指，让马克42垂下双臂。

　　“好了，现在我们可以聊一聊了吗？”托尼柔声问道。

　　“报上你的名字，闯入者，”大块头隆隆地说道。

　　“我是斯塔克，安东尼·史塔克，一个冒险家。你是……索尔？”

　　“正是，”索尔一脸骄傲地应道，“我是雷霆之神，奥丁之子。”

　　“好——吧，”托尼深吸了口气，“我就是想看看这座塔里有什么。既然现在我知道了，我这就走，可以吗？”

　　“你不是阿萨族人，”索尔说道。

　　“不，不是？我是美国人。”

　　索尔瞪着他看了一会儿，露出醒悟的表情：“这里是中庭。”他发出一声愤怒而挫败的低吼，“洛基！难怪没人能找到我。”

　　“好——吧？我不知道中庭是什么，但我就当你同意我离开了？”托尼悄悄向后退了一步，试图回到马克42中，但索尔立刻伸手抓住他的肩膀。

　　“中庭之人，”他低头对上托尼的视线，“我向你请求帮助。”

　　“我能说不吗？”托尼小声说道。

　　索尔置若罔闻，继续说道：“我请求你带我离开这里，”

　　托尼挑眉。“你是被囚禁在这里的？”

　　“正是。我的兄弟洛基将我骗入此地，并宣称‘阿斯加德未来之王无法离开’。我尝试过，但无法破解我兄弟的魔法。你是唯一一个到达此地的人，我需要你的帮助。”

　　“你确定他是你的兄弟不是仇人？”托尼嘟囔道，“而且，魔法，说真的？”

　　索尔轻微地皱起眉头。“你也是魔法使用者，难道不是吗？”

　　“不，”托尼义愤填膺地叫道，“我这是科技！”

　　“你会帮助我吗？”索尔问道。

　　“如果我说不，你会放我走吗？”托尼再次问道。

　　“我会，”出乎他意料，索尔垂下手说道。他脸上带着失望的神色，但眼神中并无任何谴责。“你并无帮助我的义务，我理解。”

　　托尼干笑了一声。“你真……高尚。我说笑的，当然，现在把手给我，我们从这里出去。”

　　他回到战甲中，向索尔伸出手。大块头露出一个明亮的笑容，抓住他的手。“你的好意不会白费，”他许诺道，“阿斯加德将会嘉许你对它未来之王的好意。”

　　“行了，未来之王，”托尼想窗口走去。他站上窗台，发动推动器，很轻松地飞离了窗口。他的手中并无任何重量，他略感疑惑地低头一看，发现不知什么时候索尔松开了手。回头望去，索尔仍在窗后，凝望着他。

　　“嘿伙计，”托尼飞回去，再次伸手，“你得抓住我的手，好吧？”

　　索尔没说什么，再次抓住他的手。托尼慢慢后退，看着索尔被他拖到窗外。就在他的脚离开窗户的那一刹那，索尔化作一道绿光，回到窗后。

　　“啊哦，”托尼尴尬地说道。他悬停在窗外，打开面甲。“所以，魔法。”

　　“正是，”索尔低落地说道。“我应当想到的，洛基的魔法没有缺陷。”

　　托尼把脑海中正在崩毁的三观扫到一边，伸手拍了拍大块头的肩膀。“别说丧气话，大个子，天下没有无漏洞之防火墙，我们只是需要再研究一下。”

　　索尔沉重地摇了摇头。“谢谢你的好意。”

　　托尼捏了捏他的肩膀。“看起来我可以自由进出，我去拿点东西再回来。待会儿见。”

　　他飞回自己的临时驻地，打电话让小辣椒送了一堆扫描的工具回来，胡编乱造了什么奇怪的矿产。从最近的斯塔克工业分会出发的直升机于四小时后抵达，托尼分了几趟运到高塔下，拉着索尔反复试探。这场破解持续了一天半。在第二天的下午，一直安静配合的索尔把正在研究扫描数据的托尼拎起来，扔到房间里唯一的床上，然后用被子把托尼整个裹起来。小胡子发出几句呓语，昏昏睡去。

　　他醒来时天光大亮，一时不知道自己在哪里。索尔从房间的一角浮现出来，递来一块烤肉。托尼一脸空白地接过来，慢条斯理地啃了起来。

　　“你还好吗？”索尔担忧地问道，“你没说话了。”

　　托尼的胃苏醒过来，他加快了咀嚼的速度。吃完以后，索尔又递过来一杯清水，托尼一饮而尽，叹息着躺回床上，合上眼睛。

　　“J，记住这家店，下次还点这家的烤肉。”

　　“恐怕这并不出售，先生，”贾维斯说道。与此同时索尔好笑地说道：“恐怕龙肉不是谁都能狩猎到的。”

　　“呣，”托尼揉了揉眼睛，“把店买下来，J。”然后他清醒过来，瞪着索尔。

　　“你说这是什么肉？”他声音嘶哑地问道。

　　“龙肉，”索尔一脸理所当然，“准确说是伪龙肉。我的兄弟正在狩猎季大出风头。”

　　托尼竖起一只手掌。“等下，我们从头理一下。首先，伪龙……是什么？”

　　索尔看了他一会儿，露出一个恍然大悟的神情。“你是中庭人，抱歉，我忘了。”他话里那种居高临下的意味让托尼皱起鼻子。“伪龙是一种凶猛的野兽。狩猎季来临时，阿斯加德的勇士争相猎取伪龙，但只有最英勇、最强壮、最有策略的勇士能够成功。”

　　“好——的，然后这跟你兄弟又有什么关系呢？”

　　“他会给我送食物来，有时候是魔法自动送来的食物，有时候是他的猎物。”索尔眼角带笑，“他确实是我的兄弟。”

　　托尼一时无话可说。他再次揉了揉脸，从床上爬起来。“那么他为什么把你关进来？”

　　索尔脸上的笑意消失了。“我不知道，”他困惑地说，“他……他时常做些我不能理解的事情。”

　　托尼捏了捏他的肩膀，大个子稍微向他靠过来一点。托尼柔声说道：“如果他关心你，那么也许这件事也是为你好，好好想想他到底是为什么把你关起来的？”

　　索尔抬起头，蓝色的眼睛从杂乱的金发中浮现出来。“……那时我们争吵了。”他不情愿地说。

　　托尼等了一会儿，见索尔没有继续说下去的意思，就拍了拍他的肩膀：“如果你不想说就别说，只要你自己想明白就好。”他伸了个懒腰。“我再看会儿数据，然后你可以带我逛逛这里吗？你知道，我还没出过这个房间呢。”

　　“当然，”索尔勉强笑了一下。托尼挠了挠发尾，又想到一件事情：“你昨晚是不是没睡？”

　　“阿萨人不需要那么多睡眠，”索尔轻描淡写地说道。他拿起空杯子，走出房间。

　　“这点我相当羡慕，”托尼大声说。贾维斯沉默地调出了昨天的数据。

　　


	2. Chapter 2

　　托尼从阅读中抽离出来，眨了眨酸涩的眼睛，再次注意到索尔。他坐在那张看起来特别不舒服的木椅上，换掉了一身盔甲，批了件黑色斗篷，显得没那么大块头。温暖的火光给他脸上增添了一层阴影。托尼视线往上飘去，盯着墙上的火炬看了好一会儿。真的，火炬。

　　“又到夜晚了，”索尔说。大约是气氛使然，他的声音听起来也柔和许多。“有什么发现吗？”

　　“有的，”托尼说，声音嘶哑。他咳了一下，再次开口。“起初我把注意力放在边界上，但后来我意识到重要的是人。我扫描了自己的脑波，现在我基本可以确定这个魔法针对的是脑活动。”

　　索尔递过来一杯水，托尼一饮而尽，叹了口气。

　　“这方面我不是行家。”他不甘不愿地承认道。

　　“我和洛基聊了聊，”索尔拿回水杯，说道。

　　他从角落的水盆里又舀了一杯水，托尼看着他熟门熟路地递水过来，忽然反应过来维持自己不脱水的并不是贾维斯。他接过水杯，略有些尴尬地说了声“谢谢”。

　　他一口喝掉了大半杯水，捧着雕花的金属杯问道：“他说什么了？”

　　索尔坐回椅子上，肩膀微微塌下。“我问他此举有何用意。他说我过于傲慢自大了，并宣称世界并不总是围着我转的。”

　　“唔，”托尼无意识地抚摩着杯沿，“有趣。”

　　“有趣？”

　　“无意冒犯，”托尼赶紧说道，“我只是——下午我发现我没可能有进展的时候，我就换了个思路。”

　　索尔礼貌性地颔首，托尼喝了口水润润喉，继续说道：“我让贾维斯——他是我的AI，他的一切活动绝不会向第三方泄密，我向你保证——搜索了网络上关于诅咒的资料。文献。文学。”他皱了皱鼻子，换了个姿势窝在床上。

　　“中间之网？”索尔疑惑地问道。

　　“那是——基本上——一大袋子猫。”托尼说。“贾维斯的游乐场，但这不是重点。重点是，我想这个诅咒的重点是‘阿斯加德未来之王’。”他喝光了杯中水。索尔皱眉坐在椅子上，一动不动。

　　托尼跳下床，自己舀了杯水。他注意到水盆自动补满了。这让他有种把水盆扫描一遍的冲动，但现在不是做这个的时候。他环顾房间，发现并没有第二张椅子，于是在被他征用的桌子上扫出一片空地，坐了上去。

　　“因为如果他真的想要囚禁你的话，为什么不说你的名字呢？我想你走出去的关键就在于不再是阿斯加德未来之王。”

　　索尔没有说话。托尼等了一会儿，手里转着一支探测仪，说道：“但是，”他加了个重音，直到索尔抬眼看他他才满意地继续说下去，“结合科学告诉我的，我觉得关键应该是你不再认为自己是阿斯加德未来之王。我觉得你弟弟的话也映证了这个观点，他叫你别那么傲慢，没错吧？”

　　“你……你的结论非常有道理，”索尔慢慢地说道。“我必须向你道歉，起初我并不认为你有能力破解这个咒语。”

　　“什么？！”托尼一把将探测仪拍在桌上，“那你这几天一直在——”

　　“你的好意必须得到回报，”索尔带着点歉意说道，“我希望能满足你的愿望。但我现在认识到我是何等的浅薄。你点出了我二十年来从未发现的事实。你……你值得我的尊敬。”

　　他过分庄重的态度让托尼后背发麻。“不是说我不欣赏你的感激……和尊敬。就只是……你……太过郑重了，”他有些尴尬地说道。

　　索尔兀地站起来，大步走到托尼面前，伸手握住他的肩膀。“我欠你一次，”他说，“还有一场欢宴。”他拍了拍托尼的肩膀，然后把他卷入一个怀抱里。托尼发出了窒息的声音。

　　“恐怕我暂时不能回报你，”索尔在他头顶隆隆地说道，“即使我知道出去的法门，我仍然时间来重新发现我自己。但我向你承诺，一旦我出去，我会立刻找到你。”

　　他松开手，但手掌还淹留在托尼肩上。他凝视着托尼的眼睛，然后推着他往窗口走去。

　　“走吧。”他说。

　　托尼一脸茫然地爬上窗台，逐渐醒悟过来：“我会回来烦你的，老兄，我对你的水盆还有个计划，所以别乱动我的东西。”

　　索尔露出一个小小的笑容。“我不保证任何事情，”他说，“你的东西实在太多了。”

　　“好极了，”托尼跳到空中，大笑着说：“我们已经开始开玩笑了，我看到一段美好的友谊在我面前徐徐展开。再见！”

　　**

　　鉴于他的旅行计划已经不再具有足够大的吸引力，托尼飞了四个小时回到最近的城镇，找了个还开着的汽车旅馆住下。

　　他打开自己房间门的时候情不自禁地皱起了脸。某种意义上来说，这也是一种冒险了。托尼在狭窄的盥洗室里洗了个澡，擦着头发出门时发现床上坐了个人。

　　“你好啊，先生，”托尼说，“客房服务吗？我需要额外加钱吗？”

　　来人微微皱起眉，显然并没有听懂。“我来看看让我那个脑子里只有肌肉的哥哥幡然醒悟的凡人，”他说，嗓音像蛇一样爬过托尼的皮肤，“你看起来并没有什么大智慧。”

　　“我向你保证我的智慧可大了，”托尼抛了个媚眼，因为只裹着条毛巾的时候他总是格外克制不住自己，“只是你没看见而已。”

　　“你一定更愿意保住你的‘智慧’，”来人阴沉地微笑着回答道。显然这句他听懂了。托尼耸了耸肩，重心换到另一条腿上。“那么你看过我了，可以离开了吗，洛基？”他十分礼貌地询问道。

　　“这是你的祈愿吗？”洛基假模假样地问道，“如果你跪下来好好求我的话……”

　　“真的，你还说你哥傲慢，”托尼装作震惊地说道。

　　“注意你的嘴，凡人，”洛基嘶嘶地说道。“你不会想惹怒一个神。”

　　托尼深深叹了口气。“说明你的来意，洛基，不然你就面对一个缺觉而暴躁的斯塔克了。”

　　洛基微微阖起双眼，舞动手指。一道熟悉的绿光窜向托尼，他躲了一下，但那道绿光仿佛有生命一样掉转头来，扎在他肩上。

　　马克42立刻张开手掌瞄准洛基。“这是什么？”托尼揉着肩膀问道。

　　“就当作是我的谢礼，”洛基露齿一笑，化作一道绿光消散。托尼挫败地咆哮了一声，把魔法屏蔽功能列进待办清单。

　　**

　　“你弟弟昨晚来看我了，”托尼一爬进窗户就说道，索尔露出警觉的神情，接过托尼递来的纸杯。“这是他留给你的吗？”他问道。

　　“不，这是奶昔，给你的，”托尼从战甲里走出来，戳了戳自己的肩膀。“洛基留给我的东西在这里。”

　　索尔看了眼手中的纸杯，似乎有点不能决定先处理哪件事情。托尼朝纸杯比了个手势：“你先尝尝奶昔。既然我现在还活着，我应该还能活一杯奶昔的时间。”

　　于是索尔喝了口奶昔。“很甜，”他皱着眉说。托尼看不出来他是喜欢还是不喜欢。索尔接着喝完了整杯奶昔，把纸杯放在桌上。

　　“他对你做了什么？”索尔问道。

　　“他……做了个手势，然后朝我射出一道绿光，说就当是他的谢礼。那道绿光没留下任何标记，我也没有感觉。”托尼朝着他的仪器们走去，被索尔抓住肩膀。他转过身来疑惑地看向索尔，后者扯了扯他的T恤。

　　“为什么我一点也不意外？”托尼摇了摇头，拍开索尔的手。他抓住T恤下摆，犹豫了片刻。

　　“我必须看看他的魔法留下了什么，”索尔说，“洛基的魔法通常是负面的。”

　　“我检查过了，没有任何痕迹，”托尼说。

　　“你并不了解魔法，而我了解，”索尔坚持道。托尼叹了口气。

　　“好吧，”他说。反正索尔不是地球人，他告诉自己。他把T恤脱掉，扔在桌子上。索尔立刻上前一步，抓住他的手臂仔细观察他先前指出的地方，对他胸口的反应堆看都不看一眼，这让托尼松了口气。但实话说，有这么一个英俊的金发神明站在一步之外盯着你看，你很难真正放松下来。

　　过了几秒后索尔松开手。“有任何发现吗？”托尼立刻抓过T恤，问道。

　　“洛基的魔法没有留下任何痕迹，”索尔疑惑地说道。“他有说什么吗？除了谢礼的部分。”

　　“他可能有可能没有威胁说要阉了我，”托尼把头伸出T恤，“然后明确给出了一个空洞的威胁，要我注意我的嘴。除此之外没别的了。”

　　“为什么他会威胁要阉了你？”索尔问道。

　　“可能，”托尼强调道，“鉴于我刚洗完澡没穿什么衣服，而且他半夜出现在我的床上，我说的话稍微有点冒犯到他可能的贞操。”

　　索尔发出一声嗤笑声，但善良地没再问下去。“我不知道他的魔法是为了什么，”他承认道，“等他来的时候我会问问他，希望他会给我一个不那么委婉的回答。”

　　“那就谢了。”托尼说，“我的确有个研究列表……不过你上次是不是答应过带我转转？”

　　“诚然，”索尔露出一个明亮的笑容，“我确实应许过。”

　　“那就带路吧，惊爆点，”托尼朝房门一挥手，大步走过去。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有裸露。

　　当他开始和索尔聊天以后，他才发现索尔是一个多么有趣的人。毕竟，他活了1500岁，其中大部分时间都在九界漫游。

　　他们聊天。索尔十分愿意挺托尼聊天，或许是出于二十余年的无聊。他听托尼说话，认真地听，不是听他发布新产品或者发表狗屁演说，不。他听着托尼滔滔不绝地讲喝高了以后的世界，讲冒险旅程中发现的奇异物种或者不那么奇异的物种，讲他经历过的那些糗事——那些他绝对不会发表在任何一本杂志上的事情。后来托尼终于无话可讲，开始胡言乱语，而索尔仍然那么专注地看着他，好像他在乎似的。

　　这对托尼的心脏没好处。上一次这样对他的人是个九头蛇特工；她偷走了他的科技，还把他留在丛林中等死。那时他眼望着层层树叶缝隙中金黄色的天空，胸腔内心脏不规则的跳动至今如幽灵般徘徊在他记忆边缘。

　　索尔显然不会是九头蛇特工，但谁知道他会不会是什么外星九头蛇的头儿呢？托尼一面这样想，一面情不自禁地滔滔不绝。

　　而当他沉默时，索尔也会主动接过话题。托尼十分确信他有很多英勇的战绩要讲，但索尔总是能把每个故事变成一个笑话，而托尼不得不笑得前仰后合。“不，”他躺在他专用的安乐椅上气喘吁吁，“不，我可看不出你又哪里像个女人了。”

　　“那时我金发更长，没有胡须，”索尔沉吟着抚摩自己毛绒绒的下颚，“再说，冰霜巨人也很难分清男女。”

　　“你为什么留起了胡子？”托尼的视线追随着索尔的手指。

　　“我——我没有刻意留胡子，”索尔承认道。“我只是没心思打理它了。现在想来，也许我该刮胡子了。”

　　“也许，”托尼坐起来，趴在扶手上，“我看得出来你有很英挺的五官。我想刮个胡子应该不至于让你变成丑男。”

　　索尔嗤之以鼻。他站起来，在房间属于他的一角翻找。托尼颇感兴趣地盯着他的后背，索尔抽出一把短刀，离开房间，宣布说他很快回来。

　　托尼等了大概三十秒吧，就命令贾维斯调出他正在攻读的资料。他立志对脑活动多了解一点，以便增强对魔法的了解。他的反魔法屏障进展不佳，因为没有什么可以供他收集数据的恶意魔法。洛基好像打定主意要吊起他的胃口，在那次半夜会面后不再出现。

　　索尔回来时他正沉迷于某个关于记忆形成的理论。他被肩上手掌沉沉的触感唤回现实世界，抬起头来，下意识屏住呼吸。刮掉胡子的索尔正低头对他微笑，外星人确实有英挺的五官。没有了络腮胡的遮掩，就好像在长久的阴云密布之后重见天日，托尼发现自己一时无法给出任何得体的回复。

　　“这样不好吗？”索尔的笑容逐渐消失，他略感疑惑地再次抬手抚摩自己的下颚。托尼深深吸了口气，突然听见自己的心跳声。

　　“为什么我觉得肩膀有点……”他疑惑地抬起手摸向肩膀，“……冷？”

　　“安东尼？”索尔警觉地问着伸出手来。他焦虑的神色成了托尼视野中最后一幕。

　　**

　　托尼的牙齿正在打颤。他感觉自己仿佛在冰水里泡了一整个世纪，从里到外都冷透了。他颤抖着，在睁眼以前，本能地贴向唯一的热源。

　　他脑海中首先出现的完整念头是热量。随着感官逐渐恢复，他渐渐意识到怀中辐射着灼热的温度，尽管那温度在他的寒冷面前杯水车薪，但情况正在飞速好转。然后是低低的呓语，有人反复重复着简单的词句。“安东尼，”他认出这个词，然后，“请求你……”一只手在他背上划出温暖的幅度。

　　他睁开眼睛，怔怔地盯着墙壁，尽量不去在意余光中赤裸的背部。他终于马达全开的大脑正在疯转。我他妈裸着，他冷静地想，在索尔的床上，怀里有个人，也裸着。妈的，人生选择新下限啊。

　　然后他意识到耳边断断续续的呢喃属于索尔。就是在这个时候他的身体恢复了自主权，一把推开怀中人坐了起来。

　　“他妈的发生了什么？！”他大声质问道。重重衣物从他身上滑落下来，他伸手拉过一件挡住自己的下半身。

　　“你突然结冰了，”被他推开的索尔一脸令人气恼的真挚，“我只得尽我所能温暖你。”

　　托尼竖起一只手掌，深深吸气。“从头开始，好吧，从头开始。我突然结冰了？”

　　“没错。”索尔坐起来与他平视，他的腹肌完美地收缩然后放松。托尼努力把视线集中在索尔脸上。

　　“介意解释一下吗？”

　　“这是……”索尔犹豫了片刻，在托尼的瞪视下终于开口道，“这就是洛基的礼物。”

　　“这怎么可能是礼物？”托尼的声音如果稍微有点尖锐的话，他自己反正也不在乎，“人类，索尔，冻成冰以后会死。”

　　“如果没有及时解冻的话，是的，”索尔稍微倾身，他他妈的偏要挑现在无视个人空间这码事。“但是我见过很多次他的魔法，所以我知道该怎么办。没有什么永久的影响，我向你保证。”

　　“是啊，没有永久影响，所以不用负责，”托尼干巴巴地说。“我有种感觉，这不是第一次你用这种方式解决这个问题了。”

　　索尔沉默了一下。“不。”他说。

　　在托尼再度开口以前，索尔握住托尼的手腕，望进他眼睛里。“这不是第一次洛基用这法子戏弄我心仪之人，他确实视此为礼物。我不会像你说谎，安东尼，你不是我的第一个爱人，也不是第二个，甚至第三个——”

　　“我这边也一样，”托尼忍不住打断道，“甚至不是第十二个，我向你保证。”

　　“——但这并不代表我的爱就有任何逊色之处，”索尔不受影响地说了下去，“我爱你，此刻，你就是我唯一的爱人。”

　　“……稍等片刻，”托尼试图挣脱索尔的手，“你说你……爱我？”

　　“是的，”索尔确认道。他松开手，但并未后退，从这么近的距离，托尼能看到他长而密的睫毛，和天空般湛蓝的眼睛。

　　“为什么突然说起这个？”托尼问道。

　　索尔再次露出了那种“我有事瞒着你但我并不真的想瞒住”的深情。他垂下视线，过了两秒，才抬起眼。“因为魔法刚刚确认了你爱我。”

　　“啊，”托尼干巴巴地说道。索尔的呼吸突然近在咫尺。“我可以亲吻你吗？”他低声问。

　　托尼以亲吻回答，因为他才不是等待采撷的娇花或者什么。他的手抓住索尔的金发，试图掌握主动权，但外星人毫不退让。

　　这一吻结束时两个人都喘着气，仿佛刚刚搏斗完一般；索尔把托尼压在身下，紧紧禁锢着他的两只手，露齿一笑。

　　“操，”托尼笑骂道，“你这身肌肉绝对是作弊了。”

　　“绝无此事，安东尼，”索尔说着，笑意渐渐浅淡。他庄重地问道：“你愿意做我的爱人吗，安东尼？”

　　“我愿意做你的爱人吗？”托尼滑稽地重复道，“当然，当他妈然，不然我早就跑了。我是说，这可是魔法确认过的。”

　　于是笑容重回索尔的嘴角。“那么我也是你的，”他低声说。

　　然后世界崩塌了。

　　字面意义上的崩塌了。床、墙壁、墙壁上可笑的火炬，通通崩塌成灰迅速消失，只余赤身裸体的两人和托尼带来的各种仪器躺在草地上。在他们周围，一圈奇形怪状的图纹呼吸般闪烁了三次，消失不见。索尔震惊地跨坐在托尼胯部，然后露出了狂喜的神色。而顿悟也在同一时刻击中了托尼：魔咒破解了。

　　索尔伸手抓住他那柄奇怪的锤子，向天振臂。阴云汇集，狂风骤起，天边隆隆的雷声渐行渐近。托尼一边匆匆忙忙地往身上套衣服，一边着迷地看着盔甲自动贴附在索尔身上。响应他呼喊的不仅仅是雷电和盔甲，一道刺眼的彩虹从天而降，将他笼罩其中。索尔垂眼看向托尼，欲言又止。

　　“你要离开了，”托尼猛地醒悟过来，“你要回去了。”他低声呢喃。

　　难说索尔是否听到了他的低语。眨眼间他消失在彩虹中，草地上留下一道烧焦的痕迹。

　　托尼把裤子提起来，扎好皮带，呆站在一地的器械中。他挠了挠发尾，躬身检查最近的一台仪器。

　　所幸他们都没坏。

　　**

　　也许是托尼想太多，最近曼哈顿雷雨频繁。站在斯塔克大楼楼顶的露台，他能清楚看见翻滚着闪电的积雨云。这幅景象压迫力十足，所以托尼移开视线，往室内走去。

　　雷声终于响起时他正在签署小辣椒留下的一百份文件。他被那声响惊到，但很快又全情投入枯燥的工作中，因此没能及时注意到房间里多了一个人。

　　“安东尼，”来人说道。斯塔克跳了起来，十二具战甲眨眼间就环绕住他，二十四个掌心炮正对着来者。

　　“你怎么进来的？”托尼皱眉问道。他抱住肩膀，看向来人背后的大洞。“好吧，下一个问题。你来干什么，雷霆之神？”

　　索尔面露犹豫。“我来……提供帮助，安东尼。”

　　“谁需要帮助了？”托尼尖锐地问道，“人类好好的，不需要神插手。”

　　索尔叹了口气。“洛基盗走了宇宙魔方，他正在计划入侵中庭。我必须阻止他，无论你……无论人类如何反应。”

　　“我说什么来着？神就不应该插手，从一开始就不，”托尼并未放下防御，“听着，我很感激你来通报消息，但你应该去接触神盾……”

　　“我会的，”索尔打断他的话，往前走了一步。“我会阻止洛基。”

　　“最好是这样，”托尼漠然说道，“不然人类会替你好好教训他。现在，请你……”

　　索尔点了点头，最后看了他一眼，留下一句“我还会回来”便从落地窗上他打破的洞里离去。雷暴随他远去，现在夜空已经晴朗了。托尼站在洞口处叹息一声。

　　他有种感觉，这只是个开始。


End file.
